Between Two Destinies
by fanficbroskis
Summary: We thought the muggle world was ready for unity, for the truth. We thought we could live harmoniously with the muggles. We never expected war. We thought we could take them, we thought we were always stronger...we were so wrong. They were ready for us, they knew where to hurt us. We have lost so many, how can we fight with so few? How can we save ourselves?


**This is the first fanfiction done by us. Yeah, as the name implies we are two brothers (metaphorical brothers; in reality we're just best, best, best, best, friends) who are sharing this account to create fanfiction stories. We have differences to opinions as to the pairings of our tales. For this tale all you really need to know is that this story has both HP/HG and HP/SB ships (It's not what you think. Once we upload more chapters it'll all make sense.). There are other pairings but we don't want to make those final yet as we don't know how much of that is going to change through the course of our story (deaths, infidelity. Anything can happen really). What we know for certain is that HP/HG and HP/SB ship is fully confirmed. Anyways enjoy this chapter and please follow us, like us, rate us and leave a review (It'll only make us want to write more and upload faster. No harm in doing it really ;), it's a win-win for all of us.) **

* * *

**Prologue: Heaven's Sympathy**

* * *

Sunset at a graveyard. How nonsymbolic.

As cliché as it may be, the rain is much better suited for such a mournful place, during a mournful time. The dreariness one would already feel mixed with the saddening downpour, makes sense for such a horrid scenario. It's almost as if the higher beings took pity on you and showed some sympathy; if only a little.

But no, today there was no sympathy, today there was no rain; only the falling sun and the colourful sky (which was once a reminder of peace, tranquility and beauty). That very sight was now tormenting you; showing you glimpse hope and the promise a brighter future. You want to enjoy the light but in reality the darkness has taken hold, reminding you of the cruelest fact of life 'All things inevitably die'. All the promises of a bright future, and your hopes and dreams were now buried 60 feet under; with only a tombstone to remind that it once existed. Heaven was not sympathetic today.

Still he stood, rose petal in hand, while morbid yet silent graveyard continued to drain the life force from his body. His eyes were transfixed on the cold stone which read the words:

"_**Susan B. Potter, kind friend, devoted fighter, loving wife"**_

He moved closer to the marker and ran his fingers over the two words of the epitaph.

"_**loving wife.."**_

* * *

_They were laying down on the meadow beside each other. Harry was merely gazing at the sky and noticing the different types of clouds; Susan was reading a book which was placed awkwardly on her chest. Every so often he would sneak a couple of glances towards her. His eyes would almost always be drawn to hers. Those perfect shining brown eyes, so beautiful and mesmerizing; even when she wasn't looking at him he was still enchanted. It made him wonder if he truly knew all there was about magic._

_Susan's eyes suddenly looked at him, catching him in the act. He jumped at the sudden movement and looked elsewhere. She giggled at his antics and gave him a rather coy smile, "See something you like, Harry?" and began stroking a strand of hair._

* * *

"_See something you like, Harry_?", those words rung in his mind bringing with them a fresh set of tears. He removed his hand from the tombstone and placed his rose petal perfectly in the center of the grave. He then kissed the top of the tombstone like he would do countless times to her forehead. "Goodbye my love...my companion...my friend to the end" he whispered through his quivering lips. The tears threatened to spill again but he willed them back.

Harry stood up and walked away but not before glancing back, one last time. He may not have gotten any sympathy, but heaven decided to give him a beautiful sunset; one he would never forget...

* * *

**That's our prologue everyone. Will upload more soon. Please review and follow this story (and us too if you want to. we take pride in coming up with interesting ideas). Fanficbroskis out...**


End file.
